The Secrets of the Princess of Almia
by Usa-Chan-Bunny-Chan
Summary: What if Kate was a Princess would the union ever treat her the same when Keith tells will he lose his girl to top ranger Kellyn? shippings:Vatonage and Almia
1. The Union Princess

_**The Secrets of the Princess of Almia**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or Pokemon in this story OKEY!!!!!!!(smiles)

Chapter 1

The Union Princess

"Kate come on already!!!!" a frantic messy red headed guy said to me "We'll be late on our first day at the Union!!!"

"Keith calm down." I the almost always calm brown haired girl with pigtails said "We won't be late why don't you just take in the scenery"

"But Kate won't the Union be......" he trailed off when I ordered "I said calm down" and gently kissed him on the lips

"Better!" I said

"Much...... Thanks........... Kate!" he said word by word gasping flushed from the kiss

"Good now....................................................................!" I said as I looked up at a huge building in front of us

"WOW" we gasped well I faked at least

"It's so big Kate"he gasped again

"Ya!" I said to the clueless boy who still has not realized who I really am the **Princess** of all of Almia!

**Flashback **

"Mummy Daddy can may I please ask you two something?" a pleasant young long brown haired girl asked

"Yes! You may." Mummy said

"Why of Course my dear Missy!" Daddy said

" Um...... Well.........You know those Pokemon Rangers." I said

"Yes we do Miss Katie." Daddy said

"Well I was wondering if I could one day become one, too!" I said excitedly

"Miss Missy. All we want is for you to be happy so go for it and give it your all but your only 6 now so you must stay my princess for a while longer okay" Daddy said as he picked me up and walked me through the castle too my big pink king sized room to sleep and he said "May you have sweet dreams our and my little Princess of Almia."

"Okay Daddy say night to Mummy for me okay!" I said as I drifted to sleep

"Okay"he said

**Flashback ends**

"Kate you okay you've been zoned out for a while?" Keith said to me

I blinked twice and said "Oh I'm fine!"

"Oh OK!" He said looking at me in disbelief

"Well shale we go in." I said gracefully

"Kate?" he ashed sort of

"YES" I said

"I don't get you. You are so different you talk to me so happy and calmly when you are made you are so graceful with every step you take your like an......................................"he trailed off

"Like an What?" I said now worried

"Oh its nothing Kate." he said "never-mined"

"Well OK!" I said as I skipped gracefully into the building

She's so **Princess **like! He thought than whispered under his breath "She's an everyday Union Princess!"

"Keithy you coming sweetie-pie?" I said my light blue eyes wide with confusion as I poked my head out the door

"Oh Sorry Katie-pie!" He said as I took his hand ad pulled him inside

Hows that for my first chapter!


	2. This never should have happened

**The Secrets of the Princess of Almia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

This never should have happened 

"Kate!" Keith whispered

"ya!" I answered as we walked up the Union stairs

"Um howl we know were to...................................." he trailed off

"There you are!" A tall green haired lady called "We've been waiting a while you." she said to Keith blushing

I don't like her vary much. I thought out of anger my face changed from a happy expression too an upset one so fast when she took Keith's hand and led him up and away from me but Keith didn't seen to notice how I was withdrawing myself away as if a lightning bolt nailed me straight in the heart leaving me in pieces sad and forgotten like last years Christmas present sad.........................Forgotten. Alone.

Had he forgotten about me or dose she not know. I thought tears swelling up in my eyes now because Keith was out of sight.

No have more faith! I told myself as I walked up after them

"Hey Lady what Kate!" he complained

"Oh so she's your GF!" she said as she looked out of the corner of the eye to see me coming after them "Than this should hurt her!"

"What you..............................." He was interrupted by the long kiss she gave him on the lips

I started to tremble at the sight of my BF kissing Top Ranger Wendy and I gasped aloud

"Kate!" he gasped

"Why Keith Why?!" I said tears swelling back too my eyes I could tell my face was horrified by the look on his face

"Kate this isn't what it looks like!" he said saddened

"Than what dose it look like?" I asked trembling

"Hey dose it hurt to think your guy is cheating on you Kate dose it?" Wendy asked and watched the tears in my eyes start to spill over

"Oh don't cry Katie-pie!" Keith said as he walked over and pulled me into a hug to calm my down

"Keep you dirty cheating hands off of me and I'm not your Katie-pie ." I said pushing him away than I made a run for it and ran down the stairs crying

"PACHY PACHY PACHIRISU!" My PACHRISU Pachi cheeks sparked in anger at Keith and followed me down

"Kate." he said under his breath and went to tell Chairperson Erma and Professor Hastings that he was going out to look for me not telling them why he needed to

"Pachi?" I said to her my partner "Why do you think Keith did it? Do you think its his fault?"

"Hey you OKAY?" A new voice asked

"Who's there?" I asked looking around

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Kellyn. and you are?"

"I'm ….............................................................Kate..........................................................."She said and started too cry

he watched me with open eyes and then asked "Why you crying Kate?"

"oh it's nothing."

"you sure because......................... well I'm sorry for invading your privacy Kate but I kinda saw Wendy kiss your friend you know if it was me I would never have let her kiss me at all especially not in front of such a pretty girl as your self but who was that guy who brook your heart so badly."

"He as of now used to be my BF but now maybe not even a friend!" I whispered softly

"O I'm so sorry that Wendy did that to you she dose that to see how brave you are with me she got Sven in it too kiss my best friend."

"Thanks Kellyn."i said giving him a peak on the cheek that Keith was too late to see as he stepped out of the woods she had run into

".....................................................................Kate I'm so sorry it was so not my fault she sooooooo kissed me first will you forgive me?..............................................WAIT who's that guy Kate? Keith asked

"KEITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and jumped into his arms crying int his chest "What are you saying sorry for when I got it all wrong."

He put his arms around my waist and placed his chin on the top of my head and watched Kellyn

leave than closes his eyes

Wow hes so tall compared to me I thought

"Kate?"he asked

"Yes"

"I Love you Katie-pie!" he said kissing me on the lips

" I do too Keithy-pie I'll Love you forever and ever OK!" I said returning the kiss to him

**Don't blame me Almiashippers there's still more to this story to come!**


	3. A Princess gone naughty

**The Secret Princess of Almia**

**disclaimer absolutely positively I don't own anything **

Chapter 3

**A Princess gone naughty**

"Kate lets go OK" Keith said

"Okay"

"um............... Kate I have a question for you."

"What is it"

"um howl come you want to be a ranger any way you are like so princess like it is as if your that princess I've heard about that every girl in Almia looks up to the girl who lives in that castle somewhere in Almia what was it called again?!"

I looked away and whispered loud enough for him to hear "Almia Manner Castle."

"How did you know the name of the castle Kate" he said looking at me surprised

I didn't answer

"Kate whats wrong"

"oh its nothing"I assured him

"Oh OK"

**4 Week later**

**Keith pro**

**RINGGADINGDING RINGGADINGDING**

"Hallo Keith here!" I said as he answered Kate's cellphone

"............................ Who is this Keith were is Missy!?"A surprised male voice Asked

"WHO? Who is Missy"

"Um may I ask if this is your phone sir"The man said

"No this is my friend Kate's phone."

"Keith are you on my phone?"Kate's voice echoed in this ears in a whisperish tone calm and happy

"Oh Sorry Kate some guys on the phone for you."I said handing her the phone

**Kate pro**

"Hallo?" I said smiling

"Missy is that you this time?"My Daddy asked

"YES Daddy it's me....................................... Missy."I said blushing because Keith heard what I had said

Missy! Keith thought Daddy?

"Daddy I'm Fine Daddy I'm fine I'm not hurt in any way I just helped out in the Boyeland Volcano!"I said as calmly as possible

"Boyeland................................................................VALCANO!" And that was the last straw "Your coming home."

" No way Dad I'm not hurt for a matter-of-fact I am 100% OKAY I just Adore being a Ranger and as Princess of Almia........................................................... I have the right too protect her....."I trailed off

"Princess of Almia Kate your that girl......................................... your the princess.............................. your the girl every one talks about.............................................. Princess I'm dating a PRINCESS no way so awesome!" Keith said in shock

I sighed sadly now knowing that Keith may tell everyone

"Daddy but I will come home for a break soon OK!"I said with a smile hiding my sadness "Bye-Bye Daddy-kins love you"

"Bye Kate Daddy loves you." he said and hanged up

I went too tell Chairperson Erma I was leaving for now

"Madam I wish to tell you I will be taking a short break at my Mummy and Daddy's house too catch up we've not seen each other in months Madam." I said in proper English

"Okay Kate if you wish to me it seems like you do need a break away from all of this work Princess Katherine Sapphire Gomez."

"Keith told didn't he?"I asked

she nodded yes and said "Almost everyone in the Union knows I'm sorry Kate."

"Maybe I'll be gone a few weeks or months maybe."

"Okay Kate it is final you will stay at home till you fell safe again."

"Thank you Madam Thank you"

"your welcome"

"I'll go pack"

"OK"she said as I ran to change and pack

Kate's room

I got undressed and put on a short blue-jean shirt and a ocean blue low cut top with a lace tang-top under it and my new pair of high-top flip-flops. I also let my short brown hair down and put on some blue mascara and eyeliner oh and light-pink lipstick. After that I placed the sapphire necklace that has been passed down from generations ago.

I looked beautiful. I thought as I left my ranger outfit and all my ranger possessions except for Pachy.

All I carried was my small sea blue bag which held my change-purse, my sea blue colored phone

and my blue diary as I walked down the path out side

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Keith yelled running with his eyes shut to me"Kate I told everyone in the Union who you..........................................................."

"Kate what are you wearing I mean your beautiful but what happened to my tomboyish princess girlfriend. Oh and where did you get that necklace?" He asked snatching the necklace of my neck

"Keith what are you doing? Oh and thanks for saying I am beautiful by the way and I am no tomboy this is the real me alright. Now can you please give me back my sapphire necklace its been in my family for years." I said

"oh sorry here." he apologized and handed me my necklace "So this is the real you well I like it Katie-pie where you going anyway?"

"Oh I was just about to leave the Union to go home for a while Keith."

"your leaving to go home............................."he said looking up and down at my outfit

"Ya well bye Keith I promise to call your cell OK" and I walked off down the road

"Wow" Keith said as he ran and took me by the waist and pulled me into the trees "you think you can wear an outfit like that and get away from me Katie-pie"

My face was flushed red at what he did next

I was under him on the ground his hands touching my chest with nowhere to escape to I then started to fell him squeezing my chest and than he said "Good Nice and Big"

"Keith?!"i asked surprised sort-of I mean we've done this before but not when i was wearing normal cloths

there was know answer

He than started to pull me to his chest with my bottom he let go of me and got up to leave

"SORRY Kate you were just too tempting at the time." and he left saying"goodbye Katie-pie"

"Bye Keithy-pie"

when he was out of sight I pointed to my chest and said "He he touched my chest"

I did yet another chapter please don't hate me if It sucks.


	4. Love Secrets

**The Secrets of the Princess of Almia**

disclaimed:I own nothing

chapter 4

Love Secrets

As I walked down the streets of Paul-town when a ocean blue limo came bye and stoped

"My lady remember me your trusted butler Charles?" the driver asked

"Why of course Charles"I said getting in the back

"So how was your time as a Ranger did you do all the things you wanted: fined love, make friends, and have a heck of a good time?"

"you could say that I had a good time and made a couple of friends and I'm sort-of stuck in a love triangle between my two favorite guys well actually second and third fave guys behind you of course."

"and their names are."

"Oh yes Keith and Kellyn are their names Keith's: Funny, Kind, although a little rough at times he still cares though, and he's nice too Pokemon and my current guy at the time, but Kellyn's moving up the list to my second favorite because he's: Sweet, Kind, Hardworking, vary nice to other people and Pokemon including me and Pachy, can also make me feel special, his partner is a PACHIRISU too, and he can easily make me smile and laugh even when I'm sad." I blushed as I talked "So who do you like the most out of all the things I told you?"

"........................Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.................................I like that Kellyn kid at most he seems like a good kid and the other kid he seems much to rough for my little princess."

"I should call Kellyn and Keith when I get home"

6 min. later 

"We are here Missy"

"OKAY Charles"

Inside

"Mummy Daddy I'm home"

"Katie your home" Daddy said hugging me

"My baby your safe your safe my baby girl is home!" Mummy cried hugging me tightly

"Yes I'm home"

"Thank goodness Charles got you home safely." they said

"Um..........why wouldn't I get home safely?"

"Honey there is a new threat in Almia and Charles and your Mother and me find it unsafe for you to be a ranger at the time."

"I already know"

"Honey your mother and I love you so no more being a ranger"

"But I like being a ranger Daddy and I am good at it too. I love helping Pokemon and people and I want to stop anything bad in Almia I want to and have to help I have to Daddy I have to." I wined

"Oh........................No you don't as long as I am alive. we must keep you safe at all cast. We must."

"BUT -KINZ!"

I Wined

"No buts honey they are trying to get you to do what they want; they know you're a ranger and they will make you do their biding without knowing like at the volcano what was your reason for going?"

"Team Dim Sun was in the volcano that's why" I said wincing as I touched my shoulder

"Honey let me see your shoulder" He said looking at my shoulder to see small but serious new burns on my shoulder "WE NEED A DOCTER STAT"

"Daddy its just a few burns Lavana one of Team Dim Sun's leaders gave me with her fire-type Pokemon Magmortar its nothing"

" this looks ….......... well maybe bad but she will heal Katie how old our these burns?" Alice the family doctors daughter asked raping up my torso and shoulder after everyone left the room

"not vary old only about three days to a week old"

"did you tell the Union or anybody you are injured?" she asked knowing he answer

"I looked down saying "No Alice I did not. Although it was foolish of me not too."

she smiled and said "It sere was good thing you came home today princess."

"Alice can you please just call me Kate or Katie"

"sure Kate or Katie" she laughed

Alice was pail white like me. she was only 13 a year older than me she was beautiful and studies under her mother and father to become a doctor but like me wants to follow her dream like me was yo either become some huge star in a movie or become a ranger but her parents don't want her too. How sad.

"So you fined the one as a Ranger Kate?" She asked in a whispering tone

I blushed "Well................................................ I'm in a love triangle their names are Keith and Kellyn Keith's: Funny, Kind, a little rough at times he still cares though, and he's nice too Pokemon and my guy at the time, but Kellyn" I sighed blushing "He.......... He's perfect he's: Sweet, Kind, Hardworking, vary nice to other people and Pokemon, make me feel special, his partner is a male PACHIRISU who has a soft said for Pachy too, and he can make me smile and laugh all the time."

"They sound like great guys although you seem to like Kellyn more than Keith"

I sighed "Ya"

"you want to call them and say hi?"

"ya"

"well see you later Kate"

"ya bye"

**My room**

404-324-1934 (this is a made up phone I just thought up)

"Hallo this is Kellyn may I ask whose calling?"

"Hey Kellyn its me Kate I just wanted to tell you to tell Chairperson Erma I may not be coming back to the Union until Team Dim Sun is gone okay"

"KATE" he blushed "Um is it ah true that Keith pulled you into the woods and ah dragged you to the ground so he could touch your" he struggled "Your bottom and" he gulped "Chest"

I frowned "sadly yes Kellyn but I did not like him doing that and do not tell him this but I think we may be going to far for my me only being 12 and him 13 any further and I might need to fined a new man"

He smiled when she said 'new man'

"well Bye Kellyn"

"Bye Kate" and they hang up

"hahahahahahhhhaahhahahhaha"he laughed

I hope it wasn't so bad


	5. Please Ranger oh Ranger

The Secrets of the Princess of Almia

Disclaimer:Own nothing that has to do with this story

chapter 5

**Please Ranger oh Ranger**

"Sir the target Kate has went back home for safety she has know hope of getting away this time." A Dim Sun grunt said to her bosses

"It has been confirmed she has no styler on hand"another grunt said but was male

"Good" a blue haired man said his name was Ice "Heath while she's eating pack her things so she doesn't fell out of place here"

"Heath go get tiny weakling Princess he will."Heath a yellow haired man laughed

"Sere go ahead and get the little Princess. Heath we need her to make those other goodie two shoe ranger's think twice about stopping us and anyway she said she liked my hair and outfit so she is the only ranger who can at least be nice to evil doers " Lavana's voice chuckled as he left for the castle

Almia Manner Castle 

"Night every one I shall be going to bed now." I said

"Yes Missy Katie"Daddy said waving goodnight as I walked up stairs

My Room

When I got to my room my bags were packed but I didn't pack the bags. My stuffed Teddiursa, My silk PJ's, Well actually most of almost all of my clothes were in the bags, and my toiletries were in the bags yoo.

"So Princess you be coming with Dim Sun for while little weakling Kate" he said picking up her bags and tossing them out the window to the oddly quiet helicopter outside

"Yes sir." I said knowing I have no chose in the matter anyway

"Good come now I help jump" he said lying down a note that said

_To Parents of Katherinea Sapphire Gomez_

_ We Team Dim Sun have your daughter I shall bring her back_

_safely after this is all over and I Ice promise to keep her safe at all_

_cast._

_ From_

_ Ice of Team Dim Sun_

"Heath keep girl safe me promise." he said

I let him grab me by the waist and pull me out the window to the helicopter.

Dim Sun Hideout

"Heath looks like she was no trouble at all to get here." Ice asked seeing how I was not in handcuffs

Heath nodded

"I will take her to her room." Lavana said

"Okay" they said to her

she left with me fallowing

"Lavana wear did you get those shoes they are so pretty." I smiled for some reason seances the day we meet we clicked

"Oh I bought them at this really expensive shoe shop in Sihhno." She said showing me my room

3 hours later

I lay my head on my pillow on the extremely comfortable bed under the covers with my Teddiursa teddy-bear

I fell asleep thinking about how Mummy and Daddy would take the news of my kidnapping. Also how Kellyn and Keith would take it. I started to cry saying "Mummy...........sob........Daddy............................ Sob............Keith..........sob................Kellyn. What am I going to do?"

Almia Manner Castle 

"Anne! Anne!" Daddy yelled frantic

"What's wrong?" Mummy asked

"Look at this someone kidnapped Katie!" He said holding out a note

Mummy read crying saying "My Baby. My Baby's Gone."

_To Parents of Katherina Sapphire Gomez_

_ We Team Dim Sun have your daughter I Ice shall bring her back_

_safely after this is all over and I Ice promise to keep her safe at all_

_cast._

_ From_

_ Ice of Team Dim Sun_

"Call the Union Alice." Daddy ordered

"Yes sir."

she dialed 9121 ( this number is for royalty purpose only it goes directly to intercom in the Union)

Union

"Hallo Union speaking."

"Hallo this is Alice a friend of Princessa Katherina Sapphire Gomez. We have a slight problem Team Dim Sun has gotten a hold of her by kidnapping her we need to find her and get her back safely." Alice's sweet calming voice was shot over the intercom "The King and Queen give this mission to every ranger. We also insist that the rangers by the names of Kellyn and Keith come over to Almia Manner Castle. Alice over and out." she hung up

Everyone heard but mostly Kellyn and Keith cared but everyone cared though

"Keith." Kellyn said

"Kellyn." Keith said

"Lets find our Union Princess all right." Kellyn said

Keith nodded

Almia Manner Castle

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Charles opened the door "Young Sirs may I ask who you are."

"Keith's the name old butler dude." Keith said not meaning to be rude

"Why I beg your pardon. You are much to ruff for Almia's little angle Missy." He sounded enraged

"Whoa Whoa Butler Guy calm down I was only joking anyway why do you insist on calling Kate Missy any way."

"Why you little child Missy is Katie's nickname. Now I still do not see what Katie sees in you. Well young boy you are."

"Um..........I'm Kellyn one of Kate's.....friends sir." He bowed in respect

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm so your the boy that Katie talks about so much and from what I've heard I like you."

Keith did not like the way Charles said it "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh she just loves to talk about how sweet and kind he is to her and PACHI, also how he makes her fell special and happy. But she has talked about you about the same but added in how rough you are."

He glared at Kellyn's unsurprised face thinking H_ow can he make her fell special and I don't?_

"Well I bet you are here to tell us you are going to look for Missy."

They nodded yes

"Well go go." he said shooing us out

Done Finally with this chapter


	6. Last Phone call and a change of mind

The Secret Princess of Almia

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY (I Cheer Happily)

Chapter 6

Last Phone call and a change of mind

"Hhah I miss Keith and Kellyn." I sighed

"So you miss your bow and friend hah." Lavana said "Well maybe I can help with that the truth is I've been wanting to mess with some Rangers for a while now." She tossed me my phone saying "Call, it might be a good time to tell them you don't need no saving."

I nodded "Thank you Lavana you know you've always been my fave."

She nodded then left

I called Keith's cellphone

He picked up saying "Keith here who callin."

"Keith it's Kate." I said too calmly

"Kate!" He gasped "Are you OK?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure your not hurt?"

"I'm fine I'm fine."

"Kate were are you tell me please."

"I'm in a factory or maybe a boat I'm not sure it was dark when we arrived."

"We who's we who kidnapped you?"

"The big hulk like guy named Heath from Team Dim Sun."

"How did he get you."

"He was in my room packing my stuff..."

Keith sounded a bit unhappy "And what."

"Grabbed me and pulled me out the window."

"So why do you talk so much about Kellyn."

"I do not. I love you..." I said but I though _'Ohmigawd I'm such an idiot.'_

A smile cracked on his face as he said "I love you, too Katie." You could tell by his voice he meant it "Now tell me do you have a window."

_'Oh good thing he loves me too, wait he dose too, and it wasn't like the other times he actually meant it. Maybe I do love him.' _

"Uh Hah." I answered his question

"Look out it."

And I did "The old abandoned oil complex." I whispered "Keith the one in the middle of the ocean."

"Your at the old abandoned oil factory the one surrounded by water "I'll be there soon Katie-pie I love you."

"And I love you Keithy-pie forever and ever and ever."

He liked that I said that "Bye Katie." He sounded heart broken to say goodbye

"Goodbye oh actually bad bye, but I know you'll save me Keithy don't forget this but I will always love you even if we are a thousand miles apart got that." I grinned happily

"You already know that answer." He grinned with more enthusiasm than before "I'll rescue you _princess_."

"You better_ 'My_ _Knight in shining armor.'" _I quoted like millions of people have said before me "Love you I must go before Lavana returns Keith."

"Bye Katie-p_ie__." His brook at the end as if it pained him to say goodbye

"Bye Keithy-pi_e__" My voice did the same unwillingly

"_Love you_" _We both said in broken voices

We then finally hung up


	7. I Promised

The Secret Princess of Almia

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY (I Cheer Happily)

**Chapter 7**

I Promised

**With Keith Normal Prov. **

"I'll get you back Kate if it is the last thing I do." He growled to himself then he cursed something about Team Dim Sun and what nerve they have as they made there (They meaning Keith and Kellyn) way over too Paul-town Harbor to get someone to take them to the oil factory in the middle of the ocean to rescue Kate.

"Keith calm down she'll be fine." Kellyn said as calmly as Kate would which which made Keith mad

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT KELLYN YOU IDIOT THEY COULD HURT HER AT ANY SECOND DON'T YOU GET THAT AND IF SHE GETS HURT IT'S OUR FAULT BECAUSE WE DIDN'T GET THERE FAST ENOUGH TOO SAVE HER AND SHE DOSN'T HAVE HER STYLER WITH HER SO SHE CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HERSELF SO SHE'S IN SERIOUSE DANGER GOT THAT KELLYN." He yelled

"Dude calm down Katie-pie will be just fine."

Keith twitched at the word Katie-pie the pet name only he could call her

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY KATIE-PIE EVER AGAIN YOU GOT THAT OR I WILL PERSONALY KILL YOU. ALSO FOR YOUR INFORMATION SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU SO STOP TRING TO STEEL MY GIRLFRIEND AND WHY DO YOU STILL WANT TO COME EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW THAT!" Keith shouted grabbing him by his collar

"Go ahead punch me maybe you could do something with your life you perverted ranger." He said calmly

"SHUT UP!" Keith finally cracked punching Kellyn in the gut harder than necessary causing Kellyn to crouch over and hold his gut

"What's your problem how do you think Kate would feel if she saw us fighting over her she'd feel it was her fault." Kellyn growled in pain

Keith widened his eyes sighing "Your right she would think it's her fault."

"Lets make a deal here we both take the boat too the oil place then race to find the room she's in separately." Kellyn said recovering from the punch

"Deal." Keith said shacking his hand

They got on the boat too the oil mine place in the ocean

"But Kellyn I never brake a promise so you better watch out buddy." Keith teased

Kellyn smirked a little "Well can't always keep em' can you." He laughed as they road into the sunset toad the factory

_'I'll save you if it's the last thing I do Kate, I Promise.' _Keith thought

chapter is done done done done done


	8. Somewhat Safe Kate

The Secret Princess of Almia

sorry it took soooooo long

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY

**Chapter 8**

**Somewhat Safe Kate**

When to boys got to the factory they were shocked it was so empty, but they knew I was here.

"Okay I go left you go right." Keith said

"Got it."

_After endless hours of searching _

Keith was at the last door and guess what it was locked. He knocked the secret knock only he and I knew. Waited a sec. I answered weakly. He sighed he had found me but how could he get me out it was locked it was locked from the outside that was good than he felt something hit his foot it was a key it slide out from under the door.

He picked up the key and opened the door

I fell against him weak and pale he saw that a thin stream of blood was coming out of my arm

"Kate what happened to you?"

I looked up at him "Nothing much Ice found out you were coming, panicked, and all of Team Dim Sun fled. Ice said he'd be coming back to get me."

"Not that Kate why are you bleeding?"

"Oh that, that was my fault I tripped while trying to get out of the room and fell on something sharp smart right."

"Yep well at least your safe now."

"Somewhat Keith what if they catch me again I really don't want to go anywhere with them ever again."

"Don't worry Kate I always keep you safe now lets go find Kellyn and get out of here."

"Yea lets go-" I fell into his arms again

"Howl bout I carry you."

"Please Keith I feel so weak right now."

He picked me up and we were off to find Kellyn.

Sorry it's so short but I just wanted you'll to know this story is not dead just yet


End file.
